Syo y Aj comienzo y para siempre
by AndY-chan3
Summary: antes de nada la historia esta en español solo que ps no encontre español y se quedo en ingles gomenasaii bueno la historia trata sobre una chica que llega nueva a saotome y bueno descubran lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Uta No Prince Sama (todas TODAS esperabais esto lose loseee)xD

comencemos personitas de mi corazonshito

-SYO X OC PRIMER CAP

Aj- por fin en la academia saotome !,llegue un poco tarde pero *se tropieza*aquiiii eehh wwaaaaaaawaaaa...eh?!- no he sentido dolor...he muerto?!- seguia en mi mundo pero unas palabras me desvelaron-

?- estas bien? pareces tener frio...*levante la cabeza para ver quien me habia salvado de caer- dios pero si tienes los labios morados ¿como se te ocurre venir sin abrigo ni nada?

Aj- etto...- no podia ni hablar el chico era muy guapo- gra... gracias- respondi un tanto confusa

?- vienes de muy lejos? - pregunto el chico

Aj- n-no vengo solo de dos pueblos mas arriba- todavia no se como podia hablarle en ese momento estaba totalmente perdida en sus mechas rosas?moradas? no se distinguirlas pero vamos que daba igual-

?- Anda toma por lo que se ve eres bastante sensible al frio jajaja-dijo mientras se quitaba una chaqueta de las que llevaba y la ponia sobre mis hombros al igual que su sombrero...parecia totalmente funky o algo asi pero era NO SE -

?- ven con migo,vienes a hacer el examen no?- dijo extendiendome una mano y sonriendo alegremente-

Aj- ha-hai etto...por cierto-dije tartamudeando por el frio y por que estaba roja como un tomate(NA tan roja como el pelo de xavier de inazuma eleven xD)

?- si? que pasa?...ah! etto...gomen me llamo Syo Kurusu-dijo muy cerca de mi-

Aj- eeh Aj o Andrea como quieras -dije sonriendo tambien-

Syo- valla ese nombre no se suele escuchar por aqui! jajaja pero...es muy bonito...y tu tambien jeje ademas me encanta tu apariencia hipster funky jajaja- dijo pulsando con su dedo indice uno de mis mofletes-

Aj- ah ah jejeje gracias- dije un poco timida YO NUNCA ERA ASII QUE ME ESTABA PASANDO !?-

Syo- oye tus mechas son teñidas?-pregunto mirandome el pelo-

Aj- nop son moradas de nacimiento- dije esta vez si orgullosa-

cuando dije eso Syo se sonrojo pero algo era raro,me estaba mirando los ojos fijamente me daba miedoo,en eso se acerco y con una mano en mi mejilla me dijo.

Syo- antes de pasar al examen...me gustaria ver...tu ojo izquierdo...por que lo tapas?-pregunto serio-

-ATENCION TODOS LOS ALUMNOS QUE HARAN EL EXAMEN CHICOS DERECHA CHICAS IZQUIERDA DENSE PRISAAA- dijo el timbre,salbada por la campana pense,de igual manera alomejor no lo volberia a ver aunque me agrada bastante ese ojo no es para enseñarlo a alguien que en verdad agrada-

Syo- bueno otra vez sera-enrrollo su dedo indice en uno de mis desordenados rizos,se acerco a mi cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla con el que...yo ...aaaggg

Syo-jajaja cuidate guapa! nos vemos en Abril y a ver si me dejas ver ese ojo detras del flequillo emo- me guiña un ojo y se va-

Aj- etto...adios Syo-

De camino al examen me di cuenta de una cosa...asi una cosa pequeña e insignificante,tenia su cazadora y su sombrero y aunque no me quedaba mal me sentia rara llevanmdo su ropa...en verdad si espero volber a verlo...

BUENOOOO QUE TAL? esque como soy nueva estoy entusiasmada ñejejeje

bueno sean buenos con migo si? ah y tranquilos que la historia esta acabada solo que en vez de hacerla asi muy larga y de un solo cap pues la divido para que la ilusion persure como diria mi profesora de lengua LA PELO CANICHE xD pronto subire otro de inazuma eleven y acepto sugerencias de fanfics que querais de un anime en concreto y tbn me podeis decir si lo quereis sin nombre ( por ejemplo haruka nanase x reader) o tbn me podeis dejar el OC por privado bueno espero que os haya gutado

Matta Ne= Andy-Chan 3


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayoo personitas especiales del mundo anime aqui el siguiente capitulo,la historia ya va cojiendo forma asique espero que os gudte por que estoy quitandome tiempo de estudiar ingles OS TIENE QUE GUSTAR por qu gasto buestro tiempo y el mio asique xD dios me he dado cuenta de que estoy como una puta cabra, me hago caso me hago caso...

...

EN ABRIL

Haruka y yo esperabamos impacientes al cartero,normalmente hubiese estado en mi casa pero Haruka se ofrecio a dejarme una habitacion hasta que nos diesen los resultados del examen,yo pensaba en todo lo que pasaria aunque tenia mis dudas yo queria componer pero tambien queria cantar...mis pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por el gran y amado cartero en este momento lo queriamos demasiado jajajaja

Cartero-hola señoritas,aqui estan sus cartas-dijo mientras nos entregaba el correo y un poco de propaganda de aspiradoras-

Haruka- Aj pase el examen!- dijo haruka encantada de la vida dando saltos de aqui para aya- y tu?

Aj- SIIIIIIIIIIIII- dije muy contenta, en ese momento me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Syo, no pense que lo hecharia de menos pero ahora estaba demasiado entusiasmada como para ponerme a fantasear con el-HARUKAA NOS VAMOS A SAOTOMEE JUNTAASSS.

Terminamos de hacer la maleta y cojimos el primer tren que vino...una vez estubimos en la academia saotome me quede pasmada asombrada atonita era enorme creo que daba una version equibocada de lo que era un instituto normal pero...esque estas clases no eran normales-

me despiste un momento y haruka volbio rodeada de chicos...chicos bastante guapos

Haruka- Aj mira son los chicos que me alludaron a pasar el examen y sus amigos...esperad falta uno...-decia buscando a alguien con la mirada-

Aj- a lo mejor se ha ido a comprar algo despues de la entrada de saotome yo tambien necesitaria comprar algo-dije exausta quitandome las gafas un momento

Ittoki- Haruka...ya se donde esta...-señalo hacia a mi y cuando iba a darme la vuelta para saver quien era sus manos me taparon los ojos-

Syo- balla volvemos a vernos pequeña hipster!- dijo una voz muy animada,en ese momento se me vino su cara a la mente era el!-

Aj- SYO!-me quito las manos de los ojos y me puso las gafas,sonrió y dijo-

Syo- menos mal que no te has olvidado de mi jajaja- dijo contento-

Aj- la verdad es que no te he olvidado jeje ademas te he traido tu chaqueta y el gorro tambien y ...-fui interrumpida... por una pregunta suya (NA apuesto a que queriais beso xD)

Syo- en que clase estas? yo estoy en la S- dijo con esperanzas

Aj- pues yo estoy en la de Nanami- dije un poco confusa

Syo - aah bueno no pasa nada aunque me hubiese gustado ir contigo a clase...- el tambien fue interrumpido ahora pero por el timbre de clase-

Syo- bueno nos vemos luego-deshizo la distancia que habia entre nosotros con un beso en la mejilla y dejando una de sus pulseras en mi mano- luego nos vemos en el almuerzo Andrea.

DIOS todo era majico el era espectacular y por lo que veo las chicas lo reclaman bastante es popular ademas de muy kawaii jajaja- pensaba

Shinomiya- tu tambien piensas que syo es kawaii? balla haceis buena pareja jajaj-decia el alegre y como tomando medidas de mi cuerpo-

Aj - que que haces?-dije un poco alarmada-

Shinomiya- aahh jejejeje gomen gomen esque quiero hacer fotos con vosotros KAWAII por cierto me llamo Shinomiya-decia sonriendo

Aj- bipolaaaaaarrrrrr- susurraba mientras hacia señas para que ese tal Ittoki y Haruka me quitasen al de gafas de encima-

Haruka- Shinomiya,ya dejalo tenemos clase Aj vamos- decia como si fuese nuestra madre

Masato- que? Aj? esque no se llamaba Andrea?

Haruka- etto si pero los amigos la llamamos Aj o de vez encuando Kira-explicaba haruka

Ittoki y Masato- entonces podemos llamarla Aj?-preguntaron indecisos

Nanami- sip suele responder mejor a Aj que a Andrea o Kira-

ellos hablaban mientras caminabamos a clases la verdad me gustaban estos chicos eran bastante extraterrestres "el pedofilo" "el pervertido" "el tradicional" "el misterioso" " el alocado y divertido " y por ultimo "el Funky" para mi estos chicos ya tenian mote jajaja

...

que tal esta vez? tomatazos no please este es un poco extraño y a lomejor no entendeis algo lo entendereis conforme avanza la histori seh

bueno pues espero que os haya gustado el capitulo 2 Y ESPERAD EL CAPITULO 3

comentar si os a gustado y alguna sujerencia ;)

Matta Nee= Andy-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

ohayoooo, gomenasai por no subir cap pero esque estoy hasta arriba de examenes en el conservatorio y bueno pues eso...pero no pasa nada durante semana intentare subir todos los caps que pueda asique si me quereis tirar algo pues que seanlechugas que los tomates luego... .

bueno tomodachis gomenasai, y aquui va el cap 3

Por fin habiamos llegado a las mesas de la cafeteria yo tenia bastante ambre y estaba de desmayarme hasta que Ittoki dijo

Ittoki- chicas sentaos con mis amigos-dijo alegre

haruka- esta bien eso?-pregunto haruka un poco insegura

Ittoki-el que?-pregunto con una kara muy kawaii,en ese momento le agrre del moflete y le dije

Aj- el sentarnos con vosotros si casi no os conocemos señor kawaii-dije y le solte del moflete

Ittoki- por supuesto , haruka ya los conoce y tu conoces aaa...aaaa 4 de nosotros- dijo hechando flores moe

Aj- 4? no sois 3?-pregunte muyyy confusa

Ittoki- pero si tembien conoces a Syo Kurusu,el es mi amigo y ademas estabais muy unidos mmo?-pregunto con una cara de pervertido que no se la cree ni el- aunque yo veia a Syo con una loli o con una chica kawaii o funky pero nunca me lo imagine con una otaku...- decia pensativo recordando a su amigo

la verdad esas palabras dolieron un poco,se que en japon los otakus estan muy mal vistos o son objeto de burla lo que pasa es que yono soy una obsessa creo ^^U

Aj- la verdad Ittoki Syo y yo no estamos juntos solo me ayudo a hacer el examen de la academia - respondi un poco roja

Ittoki- entonces el beso en la mejilla no significo nada?`pregunto picaro

Aj- bu-bue-en bueno va- va mos a ver...es un beso en la mejilla ves?- le di un beso en la mejilla a haruka y luego le coji de la corbata y le di a el otro beso en la mejilla- ves? es un beso de amigos-dije alegre por haber pensado rapido ^^U

EJEM EJEM EJEM

Me jire despacio alguien me habia visto en esa situacion?! no podia ser...era demasiado terrorifico! cuando acabe de girarme vi a Syo cruzado de brazos haciendo un puchero de enfado con un ojo cerrado y me dijo-

Syo- y mi beso de amigo?! no puedes ir por hay besando a mis amigo sin haberme besado a mi!- dijo enfadado y sonrrojado por que al parecer no habia pensado cuando dijo eso jajaja que mono se veia asi-pense

Aj- okay jajaja me puse un poquito de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla- y el me quito las gafas

Syo- gafitas tienes una pestaña en el ravillo del ojo deja que te la quite- dijo burlon

Aj- gafitas?! jo que malo eres-dije haciendo un puchero

el me quito la pestaña y derrepente se alejo un poco de mi y empezo a sacudir los brazos a lo chicbi y a llorar de igual manera

Syo- jooooooo yo no soy malooo syi yo te aprecio muuuchooooo- decia sonrrojado

Aj- callate! - decia sonrrojada

Ittoki- ejem ejem pedimos el almuerzo ?- pregunto tenia ambre xD

Aj- sipo-dije con los brazos en jarras-

Ren - valla! otra corderita?-dijo con una sonrrisa ladina-eres mas pequeña que Syo jajaja-eso nos cabreo-

Syo- eh Ren dejalo ya hombre- dijo sonrrosado

Aj- mira, puede que sea pequeña pero te puedo asegurar que ahora mismo te prodia tirar al suelo-dije confiada

Ren- asi?-dijo riendose - eso lo quiero ver-

derrepente aparecio Saotome sensei con una super colchoneta

-juas juas juas eso habra que verlo venga al Ring-dijo emocionado con una posa de arbitro

todos lo miramos empanados pero derrepento desperto mi llama competitiva

Aj- jejeje no le voy a negar ese favor al director-dije mientras me quitaba los guantes de medio dedo y me hacia una coleta siempre dejando mi ojo izquierdo tapado.

Ren- lo mismo digo- dijo arrogante

los dos nos metimos en la colchoneta y lo primero que hizo ren fue atacar con el puño-mal hecho guaperas- le dije , coji su brazo con mis dos manos y di un salto girando sobre mi misma doblandole el brazo , el intento darme con la pierna pero le tire retirando supie para arriba cayendo a si en el suelo y yo sentada encima suya de brazos cruzaados y sonrriente

S. sensei- ohohohohoho parece que necesitamos clases de defensa personal señor jinguji

Ren- eso parece-dijo cojiendome a caballito

Aj- ajajajaja no problem luego quedamos y practicamos jajaja

Hijirikawa- podria ir yo tambien?- pregunto sonrrosado

Aj- pues claro!-dije animada

Ittoki - bueno bueno vamos a por el almuerzo ?-

Syo- seh- dijo un poco molesto por todo el cariño que estaba recibiendo-

en ese momento Ren me bajo de su espalda y se ofrecio a ayudar trayendo el almuerzo a lo que syo respondio con un - ya podemos nosotros cuatro baka-hay acabo su conversacion y nos fuimos haruka ittoki Syo y yo a por los almuezoslos tres hecharon a correr e Ittoki dijo- El ultimo le limpia el cuarto al primero- la verdad a mi cuarto no ler vendria mal pero YO limpiar el cuarto de OTROS pues va a ser que no , bastante engo con el mio-

Syo y yo ibamos los primeros per en eso nos caimos el uno encima del otro-

Aj- perdoname Syo, madre mia te has hecho daño?- pregunte dandome cuenta de que tenia una de sus manos en mi pecho, seh lo sabia pero tampoco me importaba

Syo- s- si estoy bien- dijo dandose cuenta de donde tenia la mano- perdoname en serio lo siento muchoooo-dijo tan sonrrojado como el pelo de xavierfoster-

Aj- no pasa nada dije indiferente-a lo que el bueno no se en que puñetas estaria pensando pero de seguro no era muy bonito

despues de levantarnos llegaron haruka e ittoki, yo me apresure a pedir el almuerzo de hijirikawa y el mio y sali corriendo-quien llegue el ultimole invita al primero al postreee-

Syo - eso es trampaaaa- salio corriendo detras de mi con nanami y con ittoki

AJ- jajajajja en la guerra en el amor y en las carreras todo vale- dije gritandoles

bueno espero que os guste el cap otra cosa el dicho de verdad es . " en el amor y en la guerra todo vale" pero no problem xD okay espero estar enseguida con el cap 4

MattaNee=AndY-cHAN


	4. Chapter 4

ohayooo,konichiwa jajaja

bueno el 4 cap espero que os guste como siempre deciros que tengo una sorpresita muy fabulous al final de la historia para vosotras y vosotros ( siesque me lee algun chico .) bueno a disfrutar

Despues de todos los lios de la hora del almuerzo pasamos a nuestras tres ultimas clases del dia en las que yo misteriosamente estube atenta,irrrumpiendo la 5º clase del dia por el altavoz sono la voz de saotome sensei diciendo que al final de clases pasasemos por el tablon gigante para ver con que pareja nos tocaba en las habitaciones.

a la salida en el tablon gigante nos esperaban Ren Tokiya y Syo que todabia no habian mirado el tablon..

Ittoki- vamos hijirikawa!-decia alegre-quiero ver con quien me ha tocado-

Aj- sera posible que haya mixtas?- pregunte inocente

Syo-por que lo dices?-me sonrio con cara picara

Aj- por que la quiero compartir con mi amigo Rex-dije para pincharlo (Rex es el amigo de la infancia de Aj pero no esta en Saotome puesto que ya es un idol)

Haruka- pero que dices?! sabes que eso no es posible-decia preocupada por Aj

Aj- ya lo se-me jire hacia haruka con una sonrrisa de malicia-pero queria ver que cara ponia jejejeje- decia señalando a Syo

Syo incho sus mofletes poniendo una cara muy graciosa iba a cogerle de los mofletes como lo hacen las abuelas pero derrepente sono el altavoz,obviamente por Saotome sensei

-Andrea Di Justicce,Haruka Nanami,Syo kurusu, Jinguji Ren,Masato Hijirikawa,Ittoki Otoya,Tokiya Ichinose,Shinomiya Natsuki, tienen diez minutos para preparar sus pertenencias y salir pitando a mi despacho juas juas juas-

Aj- que?! si todavia no he matado a nadie! y aunque lo hubiese hecho ellos no tienen nada que ver!- dije enfadada

Todos los presentes en la sala(toda la academia) se giraron con cara de WTF menos Haruka que ya estaba acostumbrada

Aj- que?!- pregunte indignada

Toda la sala empezo a balbucear y agirarse otra vez para volber a sus cosas

Haruka- bien bien bueno chicos nosotras nos vamos a preparar la cosas- Dijo haruka arrastrandome de un piepor el suelo (menos mal que llevaba pantalones cortos ebajo del uniforme)

Despues de reunirnos todos en el despacho de Saotome Sensei aparecio de la nada

\- bueno vamos al grano tengo mucha prisa y asuntos mas importantes que atender, he vvisto que os llevais bien -se puso serio- algunos demasiado bien , pero da igual ya saveis las reglas de la academia-dijoo ya un poco mas calmado- bueno he pensado que si conseguis limpiar el atico entre todos en una hora os podreis quedar aqui a dormir como vuestra habitacion en grupo y asi estareis todos juntos,me imagino que el atico al final se convertira en una mansion con su parte kawaii,-dijo mirando a natsuki y a syo- llena de osos de peluche y sombreros,normal pero lujosa-mirando a Ichinose-de ricachon -mirando a Ren- normal-mirando a Ittoki- clasica ...-mIrando a Haruka,al estilo japones tradicional-mirando a Hijirikawa- y por ultimo...una parte otaku futurista no?-dijo mirandome a mi,la verdad no se desencaminaba jajaj-bueno pues lo dicho señores limpienme el atico en una hora y esa mansion sera bvuestra joojojjojoo-dijo y desaparecio

Nosotros fuimos al atico hecho una porqueria y empezamos a limpiar

bueno criaturitas de Shinigami que tal el cap de hoy?

espero que sos guste

espero que os haya gustado por que ultimamente cojo bastante el autobus y la señora que iba a mi lado mientras escribia se quedo con cara de WTF pero no pasa nada por vosotros como si me tiran a una piscina de tiburones

okay okay , lasorpresa es que este fanfick esta llegando a su fin peroooo...no lloreis please...voy a subir una seri de one shots de inazuma eleven que esta va ser un poco mas libre no va a ser rigurosamente por dia un one shot bueno esa es la sorpresa pero bueno al parece habia 2 ^_^ bien os voy a dejar unas series aqui debajo y el fanfic sera de la serie q mas reviews reciba obviamente si no recibo (me sentire muy triste okay?) eligire yo la serie okay... ah ! y si quereis salir en la serie tbn me dejais vuestro Oc si?

-Uta no Prince Sama

-Kantai Collection

\- Kaichou Wa Maid Sama

-Ouran high school host club

-Dramatical murders

\- soul eater

-rosario vampire

-Shingeki No Kiojin

bueno pues esas son las series votad ;) y si quereis salir que me lluevan los Oc's :3

MattaNee=AndY-chan


	5. Chapter 5

ohayoo minnaaa, gomen gomen se que me retarde bastante pero es que he estado mala vomitando y ademas recogiendo las notas del instituto asique pues eso siento retardarme asique aqui el capitulo 5

...

Cuando ya terminamos de limpiar nos empezamos a instalar y efectivamente quedo como una mansion muy rara pero asi estaba bien todos estabamos agusto y en compañia.

Ittoki- wwoooooaaaaaawwww estamos todos juntos jajaja me encanta!

Natsuki- waaaaa jajajajajjaja me encanta estar todos juntos ademas asi podemos hacer noches de cine o salir a pasear o ayudarnos a estudia podemos vestir a Syo y a Aj con conjuntos kawaii y-repetia Natsuki muy exaltado y animado.

Syo-bu-bue-bueno Natsuki ya vale no? - decia el rojo como un tomate estaba bastante mono

Nanami-Hijirikawa,Ittoki,Natsumi-san tenemos que irnos al ensayo de baile...-dijo haruka-por cierto no armeis ninguna fiesta vosotros 4 que os conocemos-dijeron haruka e hijirikawa mientras se iban

-Hhhhmm nos quedamos solos pues-dijo Tokya

Ren-jejeje yo os tengo que dejar tambien tengo que ir a resolver asuntos con Saotome sensei...-decia Ren un poco raro

Aj- si necesitas ayuda ya sabes donde estamso jejeje- dije apoyandolo

Ren-no dudare en hacerlo pequeña dama-dijo con una sonrisa muy amigable mientras salia de la habitacion-

Tokya- uumm bueno lo siento pero mi trabajo de medio tiempo me reclama adios, hee por cierto no le cojais los pockys a Natsuki bienen en una caja de Piyo asique si se los quitais se enenfadara-dijo ya fuera de la habitacion- adios

Syo,Aj- adios-me levante a cerrar la puerta,quite la mano del pomo y antes de darme la vuelta vi la mano al lado de mi cuello,me gire sorprendida,el me miro fijamente a los ojos,me pillo desprevenida y me quito el flequillo del ojo pra, poder mirarlo,despues de un rato sonrio y me dijo-es perfecto- se acerco a mi y me abrazo yo undi mi cara en su pecho y lo abrace fuertemente,creo, que sin pensar-te amo,te amo te amo mucho quiero estar con tigo toda mi vida quiero que seas solo mia es mas quiero que tu seas mi dueña y seas la dueña de mi corazon-yo estaba toda roja y se me escapo una lagrima de felicidad me separe de su pecho y el rojo y exaltado dijo- oh oh lo siento no llores no sabia si tu compartias mis sentimientos lo siento mucho esque hay alguien que te gusta? s-si es asi lo entendere-dijo apunto de llorar, yo no podia expresar con palabras la felicidad que sentia...pero el seguia hablando y hablando y no paraba y sentia que si no lo paraba no se callaria sique me lance directa a sus labios pero no le bese con violencia ahoramismo lo estaba besando mimosamente,tardo bastante en corresponderme y deje de besarle poco a poco,cuando ya iba a parar de besarle el me cargo como si fuese su saquito de patatas nada de princesas viva la sutileza ahora soy un saco de patatas-perdoname si no te corespondi pero esque me estabas besando tan bien que no sabia que hacer- dijo el muy alegre-mientras me tumbaba en su cama y me dijo al oido-ahora...me...toca ami...

...

espero que este capitulo no se haya hecho corto pero quiero tener un capitulo entero solo para el lemmon bueno ya que no me habeis dejado ningun mensaje no importa pero TT-TT que malos soys bueno muchas gracias hasta los que os quedais hasta leer el final de estos capitulos para leerme a mi,a todos vosotros muchas gracias AISHITERU 3

bueno esperad el ultimo capitulo

MaTTa Nee=AndY-CHaN


	6. Chapter 6

ohayo perzonos se que tarde en subir pero sabeis que los fines de semana no pueedorrrr por que me voy a mi pueblo y adivinad...no hay internet y la unica wifi q hay es la del parke de al lado del bosque y yo NO VOY A IR A ESE SITIO hay cosas que nonoo enserio ese sitio da miedo SI NI LOS ABUELOS SE HACERCAAANNN pero gueno ia eestoy aqui y como os prometi un capitulo entero del lemmon de Syo y Aj espero que os guste y tambien que no se quede muy corto jejeje ^_^U

CAP 5 (ULTIMO)

...

El empezo a bessarme el cuello mientras yo lo unico que podia hacer era masajearle la espalda y los pectorales y de vez en cuando hacerle cosquillas...me hacia mucha gracia como se ponia cuando le hacia las cosquillas mientras intentaba quitarme la camiseta obviamente lo ayude un poco ya que era nuestra primera vez y mucha experiencia no teniamos,nos besabamos apasionadamente entrelazando nuestras lenguas veviendo el uno del otro sin importar nada mas que nosotros mientras me daba besos por la tripa mientras se desacia de sus pantalones y de su camisa,mordio el boton de mi falda y la desabrocho la fue bajando por las piernas mientras dejaba un rastro de saliba por mis piernas...se notaba que los dos solo con eso ya estabamos mas que satisfechos pero se ve que fue un sentimiento mutuo el querer un poco mas de la persona que amamos...se deshizo de mi sujetador y yo de sus boxers empezo a masajear mis piernas y mi cadera mientras empezo a lamer mi ingle hasta querer un poco mas y adentrar su lengua yo solo podia gemir su nombre por el placer ,su lengua no cesaba y yo queria cada vez mas placer al igual que el,le coji una mano y mientras yo le masajeaba su miembro nos besabamos,despues de un momento nos separamos y me lamio todo el cuello me extendio la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras el hacia mordidas por todo micuerpo yo lamia dos de sus dedos,cuando saco sus dedos de mi boca empezo a besarme lentamente lo cual hacia que me extremeciera bastante y metio un dedo en mi interior yo gemi y el me decia entre suspiros que me estubiese tranquila ,empezo a mover su dedo de un lado para otro,arriba y abajo presionandoyo gemia cada vez con mas fuerza y metio su segundo dedo alli fue la primera vez que consegui decir su nombre entero ,me miro un poco asustado y le dije-para-

alterado dijo - po por que? te hago daño?- rei un poco - no para nada solo que...quiero un poco mas de ti-dije sonrrojada-si solo es eso no tenias mas que decirlo -me empezo a bear excitantemente ya no sabia si solo queria darme placer o corromperme de tal manera que no podria sobrevivir un dia sin un beso suyo,me pregunto - lista?-para ti siempre-dije alegre por fin el introdujo su miembro en mi y los dos gemimos el nombre del otro despues de un rato de suabes movimientos empezo a penetrar mas fuerte hasta tal punrto de que yo ya no podia controlar la altura de mis gemidos ,sentiamos que esto se acabaria aqui asique empezo cada vez a embestir mas rapido y con mas fuerza alarmado me pregunto- dentro o fuera? al parecer estaba aguantando-como quieras yo siempre ser tuya-el no parecia tener la mas minima intencion de sacar su miembro de mi asique paso el se corrio dentro de mi y los dos gemimos de una forma inumana cuando saco su miembro de mi interior me beso dulcemente y sono el telefono de Syo,era Nasuki

Syo- si?

Natsuki- estamos alli en cinco minutos contados ah y llevamos una pelicula para ver esta noche todos juntos!-colgo

Syo- Aj...

Aj-si?-dije curiosa

Syo- vienen en cinco minutos-dijo sonrrojado mirando a otro lado por que despues de todo yo solo me habia puesto la ropa interior

Aj- que?!-me puse corriendo un bestido hazul que me habia regalado tokya y estaba apunto de abrocharlo pero la mano de syo me detubo

Syo- ni se te ocurra-dijo otra vez sonrrojado y mirando para otro lado derrepente detras suya saco una de sus sudaderas rosas y negras que ami me quedaba un poco larga,rei un poco y le bese en la comisura delos labios

empezo a recoger todo el desorden que habiamos causado y yo me puse unos pantalones negros cortos con mis calcetines de estrellas rosas fucsias por el muslo y la sudadera de Syo , hice su cama mientras el se ponia una camisa y unos pantalones, me recoji el pelo en una cola de caballo me puse un poquito de puntillas ya que era 3 cm mas alto que yo y le bese apasionadamente obviamente el cariño es algo que yo tenia tambien por los pasteles asique en cuanto se abrio la puerta me separe de el dejando ver a natsuki hijirikawa haruka ittoky tokya y a Ren a lo que yo respondi estampandole un pastel pequeñito en la cara a Syo

Aj- jajajajajjajajajaja- venganza!-dije chupandome la nata de los dedos

Syo- oyeee eso es trampaaa-decia persiguiendome saltando por el sofa

Todos- WtF?!

y asi termino la noche los demas con cara de wtf nosotros viendo la pelicula cojidos de la mano natsuky comiendo pocky y luego...TODOS MUERTOS...de sueñoo :3

...

pues nada eso ha sido todo espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayais disfrutado

ahora estoy escribiendo una historia alternativa de otra vida con dimensiones y cosas por el estilo y algo asi jeje hasta completar esa historia intentare subir one shots de IE/Go Free DmmD oURAN HOST CLUB O COSAS ASI

ya sabeis si quereis una historia en concreto o aparecer en una ps me dejais el Oc y arreglado ;)

por cierto esta historia se la dedico a Ale-chan, Lau-chan y Shin que siguen esta historia desde mi cuaderno de matematicas (ya sabeis lo que hago en matematicas) arigato

AISHITERU

AndY-cHAN


	7. Chapter 7

Chicos siento mucho haberos dejado asi ;-; perdi la contraseña y con el tiwmpo me olvidé de este lugar quiero deciros que me mude a wattpad con el usuario de AndyYoongi. He estado leyendo mi historia aqui y he visto que escribía con bastantes faltas y con mucha imaginacion, tal vez demasiada, la cual no podía expresar con palabras...

Si os gusta el kpop por favor os pido que leais mis historias en wattpad ya quw he crecido bastante como escritora y no lo digo yo, lo dicen mis seguidores, que a pesar de ser pocos (demasiados para mi) los amo mucho.

Tengo dos historias de one shots yaoi y hetero con cualquier idol incluso actores

Una historia con Jimin de bts, suga, Taehyung, Jin, J Hope y pronto subiré una de rapmon, hay otra de Jay park y otra del ChanBaek

Espero que si veis esto leais mis mierdecillas de wattpad y que me digais que venis de esta plataforma GRACIAS❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
